A type of endoprosthesis device, commonly referred to as a stent, is placed or implanted within a blood vessel for treating stenoses, strictures, or aneurysms in the blood vessel. These devices are implanted within the vascular system to reinforce collapsing, partially occluded, weakened, or abnormally dilated sections of the blood vessel. Stents also have been successfully implanted in the urinary tract or the bileducts to reinforce those body vessels.
One common procedure for implanting the endoprosthesis or stent is to first open the region of the vessel with a balloon catheter and then place the stent in a position that bridges the weakened portion of the vessel.
Prior art patents refer to the construction and design of both the stent as well as the apparatus for positioning the stent within the vessel. One representative patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,126 to Chaudhury which issued Feb. 20, 1979. This patent discloses a technique for positioning an elongated cylindrical stent at a region of an aneurysm to avoid catastrophic failure of the blood vessel wall. The '126 patent discloses a cylinder that expands to its implanted configuration after insertion with the aid of a catheter.
A second prior art patent to Dotter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,569 which issued Mar. 12, 1985 discloses a spring stent which expands to an implanted configuration with a change in temperature. The spring stent is implanted in a coiled orientation and heated to cause the spring to expand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz which issued Mar. 29, 1988 discloses a number of stent configurations for implantation with the aid of a catheter. The catheter includes a mechanism for mounting and retaining the vascular prosthesis or stent, preferably on an inflatable portion of the catheter. The stent is implanted by positioning it within the blood vessel and monitoring its position on a viewing monitor. Once the stent is properly positioned, the catheter is expanded and the stent separated from the catheter body. The catheter can then be withdrawn from the subject, leaving the stent in place within the blood vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,516 to Hillstead entitled "Endovascular Stent Apparatus and Method" discloses a radially expandable stent for placement within a subject vessel. The stent is constructed from an elongated wire that is bent into a series of tight bends which are wrapped around a mandrel to form a series of loops. These loops are then interconnected by half hitch junctions. The disclosure of the '516 patent to Hillstead is incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 240,000 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,090, entitled "Radially Expandable Endoprosthesis and the Like" discloses a generally cylindrical stent formed from a wire that is bent into a series of tight bends and then spirally wound about a cylindrical mandrel to form the stent. If a radially outward force is applied to the stent the sharp bends in the wire tend to straighten and the stent diameter enlarges. One technique for implanting this stent uses a deflated balloon catheter to position the stent within a vessel. Once the stent is properly positioned the balloon is inflated to press the stent against the inner wall linings of the vessel. The balloon is then deflated and withdrawn from the vessel, leaving the stent in place.